Episode 280 (20th October 1987)
Plot Sue returns to the Square and finds the café shut. Arthur treats Pauline to breakfast; she is confused as to what the occasion is, but Arthur will not tell her. Martin Hunter returns to the Square to make his film documentary. Angie is caught drinking by Sharon, who walks off, disappointed by what she has seen. Ian decides to pull himself together and get his life straight since his break-up with Tina. Barry continues to leave a mess around Colin's flat. Lou and Dr Legg are both interviewed by Martin for the documentary. Pete looks forward to his chance to shine, but he manages to slip-up on camera and forget what he is meant to be saying, so he has to be re-recorded. Sue tries to get through to Ali on Ozcabs radios but has no success. Willmott-Brown's house is graffitied as he prepares for his turn on the camera. Angie and Den are interviewed outside their respective workplaces. Arthur tells Pauline he wants to treat her like a queen for the day, so he has planned a romantic day and night for them in the heart of London. Residents in the Square wave them as they head off. Sharon tells Michelle that she has given up on her parents as she does not feel like she has achieved anything. She then tells Michelle she needs time to herself to cry and realise that she is not the matchmaker she thought she was. Dot is excited for her time on the camera, but the film team drive straight by her. Sharon goes to a church and sits silently. The curate, Duncan Boyd, watches her from a distance. Ali hears Sue is back and rushes over to the café to find her. There, Sue tells him that she wants to completely redesign the café so that it caters more for the yuppies, as that is who they need to start targeting. Ali asks Sue where she disappeared to, she tells him she spent time with a friend and then reveals she is pregnant. Ali cries tears of joy and tells her they did it. Cast Regular cast *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Den - Leslie Grantham *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lou - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast *Martin Hunter - Peter Purves (Credited as "Presenter") *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Unknown street *Unknown church - Nave Notes *First appearance of Duncan Boyd. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'For one day, Pauline, I want to give you what I wish I could give you every day. Queen for the day! How does that sound..? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes